redbandsocietyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sole Searching
Sole Searching is the second episode of Red Band Society's first season. It premiered on September 24th, 2014. Summary Jordi's surgery takes an unexpected turn, which sends Leo into a tailspin. Meanwhile, Kara's family tries to work their connections to help her get a heart, when what she really needs is right in front of them. Plot The episode begins with Charlie narrating, saying talking about the phrase "Walk a mile in someone else's shoes." He explains that the only way to feel empathy for someone else is to know your own feelings. He also says with being in a coma, feelings is all he has. Leo and Dash are outside of the hospital, playing golf while Kara is criticizing them, telling them that their game is lame and stupid. Emma makes sure that Leo doesn't break his artificial leg doing this and also asks if he's supposed to be in the hospital right now and Kara calls her a "Mother hen." Leo talks about how hard it is to live without a leg and how Jordi is about to go through that pain. Kara doesn't care about this and she leaves. Nurse Jackson hears word about Leo waiting for Jordi to come out of his surgery when he should be working with his new leg and hears that it's Kenji's fault for letting him do so. Kenji explains himself by using a comparison of starving monkeys and their mothers. He says that it's best for Leo to be with Jordi because it's what keeps him comfort. Nurse Jackson tells him that if he doesn't start working with his new leg that like starving monkeys, he's going to die and takes off to go and get him. While waiting for Jordi to come out of surgery, Leo and Dash look out the window and see a college nextdoor. At the college, everyone is partying because it's game day. Leo wishes that he could go there with them and Dash tells them that he hates those people because they're all exactly the same and doesn't want anything to do with them. Nuse Jackson comes and tells Leo that he needs to be training with his new leg and that the only reason he hates it, is because he hasn't practiced enough with it yet and that Jordi is going to be in surgery for a few hours and that there is no point in waiting out there. Leo explains that he needs to make it so that after surgery, Jordi will be the first face he sees and that it's important because they're friends. Nurse Jackson reschedueles him for 5:00 which is her final offer. Jordi begins surgery and on his legs, he has explicitly written which leg he needs amputated on them. There is also a message from Emma written on one. Brittany comes in and tells Emma that she needs to begin her weight gain test. Emma, who obviously has not gained another pound, goes and stuffs her pockets and shoes to make her appear as though she has gained a pound. She gets weighed on her test and Brittany falls for it and tells her how proud she is that she's done this. Meanwhile, Kara is on the treadmill and her friend is asking if she needs water and Kara tells her to shut up because she's being very annoying Back in surgery, Jordi is put to sleep with the sleeping gas, and once he's comatose, he ends on in the comatose dream realm where he is seen playing the guitar. After that, Charlie is revealed to be there and he can physically interact with him. Charlie explains everything to him but Jordi soon after passes out and wakes up from his surgery to find out that he gets to keep his leg. Cast Main Cast *Octavia Spencer as Nurse Jackson *Dave Annable as Dr. Jack McAndrew *Astro as Dash Hosney *Ciara Bravo as Emma Chota *Griffin Gluck as Charlie *Zoe Levin as Kara Souders *Rebecca Rittenhouse as Brittany Dobler *Charlie Rowe as Leo Roth *Nolan Solitto as Jordi Palacios Guest Cast To be added Trivia *When Leo asked what has changed, Emma responded saying "Climate Change" referencing to Global Warming, Dash said "No peace in the Middle East" referencing to the war in Iraq, and Kara said "Pregnant Kardashian" referencing to Kim Kardashian being pregnant with Kris Humphries' child. *Kara's parents debut in this episode. *A handful of musicians in this episode such as Queen and Meghan Trainor makes background guest performances in this episode. Memorable Quotes :Emma (to Kara): Do you work hard to be this mean or does it come naturally to you? :Nurse Jackson: You can't run away from your life, it's yours and its precious. You just have to claim it. :Kara: Most girls I know would kill to have an eating disorder. :Emma: And most girls I know would kill you. :Emma: I used to think your soul was black, but now it's like a charcoal grey. :Leo: You put your pants on one leg at a time. I mean it's such a basic concept it's literally an expression. It means you're just like anyone else, except for me and Jordi. We're not like anyone else. Music *Hammer to Fall by Queen - (Opening montage) Nurse Jackson come to work; Loe tries walk with his prosthetic leg; Brittany writes on white board; Dash skateboards; Kenji exercises Charlie. *WHALE by Yellow Ostrich - Emma pads just before her weigh-in for her weight test *Something Is Not Right With Me by Cold War Kids - Loe & Dash head into a college party across the street from the hospital *Sort of Revolution by Fink - Jordi blows up at Dr. McAndrew after tells him the news about his cancer *I Lived by OneRepublic - Leo finally does to see Jordi, he sits beside him and they begin to talk *Night Lunch by Love Inks - Kara was hugging her moms & continued while the doc was at the bar *All About That Bass by Meghan Trainor - Nurse Brittany and Dash go into the frat house to find Leo Gallery 53db77e667c5eef441b3e1a25f27.jpeg 7d77d8745e1019b0382d7f384b81.jpeg 74a5ffa38861060528c0286acc16.jpeg 89942d59f9fac9690da7951500d1.jpeg 4f90bf8f11164dbea0db7ffa3cad.jpeg E9dcae5f2afdaa37a4da09c5e5db.jpeg Ac0344e646aeb71a6be4ae928b28.jpeg F5f0ed30a5703ecd6a1a6ec398d7.jpeg sole searching thumbnail.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes